¿Criminales? sí, claro
by REX RS6
Summary: Todos conocen a Akatsuki, la organización criminal más temida en el mundo ninja. Son conocidos por sus tremendas habilidades y destreza en el campo de batalla. Pero...¿Conocen las vidas que tienen dentro de su 'casa? ¿Como es el trato entre ellos? ¿Siempre son tan serios? Pues los invito a conocer la vida diaria de estos criminales, que más que eso..son un montón de payasos.


-_Paz…tranquilidad…al fin puedo estar tranquilo…nada podría ser mejor. La cama ahora se ve tan tentadora…tan apetecible y…y… _¡BOOM¡ _¡Y me cago en Deidara! ¡Rara vez hay paz en esta desastre de organización y ese puto me la quita!_

Itachi, quien hasta esos momentos se encontraba en su recámara, salió hecho una fiera al pasillo, donde puedo apreciar a Tobi corriendo sin freno alguno y a Deidara tras él.

-¡Hey, Barbie de mierda! ¡Deja dormir un poco!

-¡Tú cállate emo! ¡Ese desgraciado pagara por haber insultado mi arte! ¡Hum!

-¡Tobi es un buen chicooo!

Todos las mañanas era la misma rutina en los cuarteles generales de Akatsuki, Deidara moldeando, Tobi burlándose, Itachi con ojeras, Hidan orando, Kakuzu contando su dinero, Kisame nadando, Sasori limpiando a sus marionetas y Zetsu regando las flores. Pain y Konan eran los únicos 'normales' en aquella organización.

-¡Vuelve aquí enmascarado de mierda! ¡Aún no acabo contigo! ¡Hum!

El rubio se fue nuevamente por el pasillo persiguiendo al enmascarado, mientras Itachi corría tras Deidara para darle una buena paliza por haber interrumpido su sueño.

-¡Regresa artista de quinta! ¡Te hare sufrir por 72 horas seguidas!

El trio de revoltosos corrieron hasta la piscina del lugar, donde Tobi, sin querer, resbalo e impactó a Kisame, mandándolo contra una de las paredes del lugar, dejándole la cabeza enterrada contra esta. Deidara e Itachi no le hicieron caso a lo sucedido y se fueron tras Tobi. Kisame, después de reaccionar y salir de la pared, tomo a Samehada y corrió tras los otros tres.

-¡Vuelvan aquí malditos, nadie me estrella contra una pared y vive para contarlo!

Siguieron con el mismo proceso un poco más…hasta que a Tobi se le ocurrió entrar al taller de Sasori, y seguido por los demás, armaron un alboroto, destrozando las marionetas que habían allí. Sasori, que fue a la cocina por un vaso de aceite (?), volvió a su taller y vio TODO destrozado por ese grupo de 'inmaduros'.

-¡Hijos de la chi*****! ¡Vuelvan montón de mierdas!

El títere humano se unió a la persecución, pasando esta vez por el santuario del Jashinista. Hidan se encontraba frente a un altar, arrodillado, rezándole a su Dios…cuando Tobi apareció frente a él, haciendo caer una placa con el símbolo de Jashin (la del triángulo encerrado en un círculo) al piso. Hidan, realmente encabronado, tomo su guadaña y se unió al montón.

-¡Ven acá enmascarado de mierda! ¡Serás un sacrificio para Jashin-sama!

El pelotón de criminales rango S siguieron correteando a Tobi por todo el cuartel…hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde no debían haber ido…la bodega de dinero de Kakuzu. Tobi, usando su Sharingan, atravesó la puerta de acero sin ningún problema, pero no contó con que Deidara usaría su arcilla para volar la puerta y continuar con su venganza, junto al resto de criminales. Explosiones, por allá, amaterasus por acá, cortes por acullá y alfileres por doquier. En resumen, el dinero del avaro por excelencia quedo hecho mierda.

-Que refrescante vaso de agua, es hora de seguir contand- Kakuzu vio su bodega en llamas y su dinero totalmente chamuscado, para después darse cuenta de la presencia de los intrusos- ¡¿Pero qué mierda ocurrió montón de imbéciles?!

Sus compañeros no le tiraron ni bola y continuaron con la persecución al enmascarado. El anciano se les sumó y juntos llegaron al jardín, donde Zetsu regaba las plantas, y sin poner freno, pisotearon y quemaron, todas las plantas que había en el lugar. Al ver eso Zetsu, se le escapó una lagrima por el 'genocidio' que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Malditos asesinos! ¡Me los comeré por haber matado a mi familia!

Todos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde Pain y Konan veían la televisión, abrazados. Tobi tiro el sillón en el que ellos estaban sentados y eso bastó para que el líder estallara en cólera.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo idiotas?!

Todos detuvieron sus pasos al instante al ver la furia desbordante de su jefe. Konan solo se reía, tendrían su castigo por haberla tirado al piso.

-Pe-Pein, nosotros solo perseguíamos a Tobi- dijo Kisame asustado.

-¡¿Y se puede saber que hizo esta vez?!

-¡Destruyo mi taller!

-¡Insulto mi arte!

-¡Yo perseguía a Deidara porque interrumpió mi sueño!

-¡Destrozo el altar de Jashin-sama!

-¡Mató a mi familia!

-¡Quemaron mi dinero!

-¡Me estrelló contra una pared!

-¡Tobiiii!

El líder, colérico, se llevó a Tobi a una habitación cercana donde después de varios minutos de silencio, se pudo escuchar el ensordecedor grito del chico bueno. Minutos después, Pain salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, detrás de él, Tobi, con un aire de depresión tras él. Los criminales de rango S, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, ya que NUNCA habían escuchado al enmascarado gritar de esa manera.

-¿Q-Qué le hiciste?- preguntó el carnívoro con nerviosismo.

-Pues…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente hasta que el líder completo su oración

-…Lo castigue. Sin juguetes, caramelos ni payasadas durante dos meses. Sino, le quito la máscara y así todos verán su rostro.

Todos comprendieron el porqué del grito. Para ellos eso no era gran cosa...pero para el enmascarado, significaba el peor castigo de su vida.

-¡¿Qué esperan montón de holgazanes?! ¡A trabajar!

Los Akatsukis, muertos de miedo, desalojaron la sala para ir con las misiones que tenían para ese día: Matar, secuestrar, asaltar, etc. Lo común de todos los días.

Konan y Pain se quedaron en el centro de la sala.

-Son un dolor de cabeza…-dijo la peli-azul.

-Ni que lo digas…No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando forme esta mierda de organización.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
